


Stranded AU Chapter 0

by MaxKowarth



Series: Stranded AU - Big Finish [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Audio Series: Stranded (Doctor Who), Character Study, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxKowarth/pseuds/MaxKowarth
Summary: Bridge between the end of 'Divine Intervention' and my 'Stranded AU' - Andy and Tania debrief in the cafe down the road.
Relationships: Tania Bell/Liv Chenka, background Liv Chenka/ Helen Sinclair
Series: Stranded AU - Big Finish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032525
Kudos: 4





	Stranded AU Chapter 0

Sergeant Andy Davidson pushed his second sausage through the remains of his beans as he read Tania’s most recent report on events in 107 Baker Street.

Tania Bell herself was sat opposite; multitasking between her phone, the news on the café TV and the slice of toast filled with the black pudding Andy hasn’t yet missed.  
‘So, let me get this right.’ Andy paused as he polished off the sausage. ‘Liv Chenka is a qualified cyberneticist, medical doctor and lawyer?’  
‘Junior solicitor, technically.’ Tania nodded.  
‘And that’s all you put in the report? You were in the pub til chucking out and you get 3 job descriptions for jobs that may not technically exist yet.’  
‘She’s not the talkative type. Keeps secrets.’

‘You are the perfect pair then.’ Andy sighed. ‘Can you at least tell me what part of that conversation led to a bill for £98.89 worth of “surveillance equipment” that fails to have a receipt?’  
‘It's got a receipt.’ Tania tapped the document. It was an A4 sheet of headed paper reading LH Trading Ltd.  
‘We paid for phones so that we could track the three of them; you made me remove the camera in your room.’  
‘Yeah ‘cos that’s just rude. Liv doesn’t always remember her phone. She’s not used to carrying it with her. Even when she does remember it, she assumes it will go off and charge itself.’

‘They can do that?’ Andy peered at the battery indicator on his own phone’  
‘No, they can’t. The Doctor did say he thinks he could engineer one but he needs a sonic screwdriver.’  
‘Oh, that’s a shame.’ Andy pointed his fork back towards his plate and frowned. ‘Must have eaten it already. Go on then. What equipment is it really?’ he lifted his mug of tea and gulped deeply.  
Tania found the photo on her phone and turned it to show him, her face a mask of innocence.

Andy coughed so hard the tourists on the next table over moved. Tania couldn’t blame them; everyone was on edge about this global virus outbreak.  
‘How is THAT surveillance equipment?’ He waved his mug towards the phone before exchanging it for the serviette.  
‘I have to stay pretty close to her with it.’  
‘Yvonne is going to kill me!’  
‘Then just hand over the receipt. It doesn’t say “sex toys” there does it?’

‘Oh god, I wish I hadn’t asked’ He finished the tea as he thought. ‘Ok, I’ll put it through as necessary expenses, on one condition’  
‘No you are not putting the camera back in my room you big Welsh pervert!’  
‘What? Noooo... well, it would explain the surveillance part you gotta admit. I know, what about a microphone instead?’  
‘You do and I’ll gag Liv.’ Tania threatened. She could be quite intimidating when she wanted. But Andy just grinned.  
‘She’d probably enjoy that.’  
‘You will never know.’  
‘You and your bloody secrets.’ He would have continued but to his surprise his phone rang, as did Tania’s.

‘Uhm hello, Andy Davidson speaking?’ the officer’s face clouded and he nodded sternly. ‘Ok send me the address details I’ll go take a look.’  
‘Hello Helen? No I’m down the road… Why, what’s she done?’ Tania was frowning until she heard the reply. Then her eyebrows rose and she stifled a laugh. She stood, promising to return immediately. Opposite her Andy was doing much the same.  
‘Missing persons.’ He explained.  
‘You don’t want to know.’ Tania failed to explain. ‘Give us a lift?’


End file.
